Tabletop
by SVUlover13
Summary: "Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over." A short, smutty oneshot. Rated M.


Olivia was getting on Elliot's last nerve. They hadn't agreed the entire time on what was going on and of course she ended up being right. The damn case that had kept them in the precinct for the last two nights.

That was another problem. They couldn't go home and fuck it out like they normally would. Every move she made was turning him on and making him frustrated; since he couldn't fuck her senseless in the middle of the squad room, even if they were the only detectives there.

Elliot looked up again and she was chewing on the end of her pen. She was just trying to finish up the paperwork so that they could get out of there. As she kept putting the pen in her mouth, all he could think about was that pen being his now throbbing, hard cock.

"Just fucking great," he mumbled under his breath. He was hard as a steel rod again.

"Did you say something El?" Olivia questioned.

"No, I didn't," his voice a bit harsher than intended. Olivia sighed.

"Okay, what is your problem? You have done nothing but snip and yell and be short with me this entire case. I know that we hadn't agreed on the case, but it's over. So what in the hell is your problem with me now?" She had gotten more worked up as she went.

Elliot just got up and started walking to the interrogation rooms. Olivia pissed off that he was just walking away, got up and followed him.

"So you are just going to walk away from this conversation? No, not happening. You are the one saying we have to talk shit out, and now you are walking aw-"

Before she knew it Elliot had pulled her into the last interrogation room down the hall, and had her up against the door, his mouth on hers. The kiss was frenzied and moving fast.

He rocked his erection into her and they both groaned at the contact.

Elliot ran Olivia's hand down to his bulge.

"That is what you do to me, especially lately."

Olivia squeezed his erection, making Elliot groan in pleasure.

She tugged his shirt out of his pants, and she ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He unbuttoned her slacks and pushed both her pants and panties down. Olivia ran her fingers down his chest and abs, and then unbuttoned his pants. She teased him by running her index finger down his erection, causing his cock to twitch.

Elliot let out a loud groan.

He stuck two fingers into her pussy, and thrust them into her. All Olivia could do was moan in pleasure, she had already been so wet and ready.

"Why do you have to be so fucking sexy? You have been making me hard this entire case, and we haven't been able to do anything about it. This fight has beenn all your fault." He told her while sucking on her neck. He played with her clit, and brought her to the edge, but wouldn't let her go over.

"My fault huh?" Olivia questioned. Elliot chose that moment to nip at her pulse point as an answer

"Well El, it's time you correct a bitch like me. Grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over." She purred in her low, sexy voice while she held out the l in all.

He couldn't take it anymore. He threw her over the table, and thrust into her from behind. He was already so close to coming, and they had just begun. He balled his fist into her hair and yanked her head back.

Olivia let out a throaty moan, which only egged Elliot on more.

"You feel so good baby, you are so wet and tight." Elliot growled.

"Harder baby" she moaned, and Elliot thrust harder.

"Fuck yes! That's it, right there baby." she moaned

He was close to cumming, so he reached down, and played with Olivia's clit.

"Oh my god, Liv I'm gonna cum," he panted, feeling his balls tightening. He wanted her to cum first, and he knew just the trick.

He turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Cum," he commanded in his most dominating voice. That was all it took and Olivia was cumming on his aching cock.

Feeling her walls clenching around him was his undoing, and Elliot couldn't hold back any longer. He shot his hot load inside of her.

"That was great," Elliot said as they laid on the table, barely able to hold themselves up.

"We need to stay in the precinct more often." Olivia joked and kissed him.


End file.
